Damned
by Tkorgkhachu
Summary: Tony decides to wear bunny ears to a gala.


Tony was standing in his closet, checking his tuxedo in his body sized mirror. It fit perfectly, contouring to his muscles and clinging to his hips. He was glad he had it tailored so that the pants didn't pool around his feet like some suits he had worn before. He had filled in his eyebrows just a bit and applied some concealer to his under eyes but, it felt like something was missing. He normally was fine going like this to galas but, there was extra pressure to look flawless at this event. He was going to introduce Steve and him as a couple at the event. Steve fucking Rogers, Captain goddamn America. That man was sculpted after the gods. So, Tony automatically felt the need to look worthy to share the same air as the magnificent, super soldier.

He stared harder at the mirror, looking himself over thoroughly. He didn't want to be looked over. He looked so... basic. He wasn't overly masculine like Steve, at the same time, he was far from feminine. He was in the middle and it made him seem boring. He rubbed his hand over his goatee, probably the only feature differed him from any other guy that would be in the room. He moved his focus to his hair. There wasn't much going on there either, it was just slicked to the side. He sighed turning to leave when something caught his eye.

It was a pair of plain black cat ears. The ones Pepper had worn with her cat costume to some Halloween party she and Tony had went to a couple years back. Tony bite his lip as he remembered how they came into his possession. Tony had been a wee bit drunk, which never lead to good things. Pepper had gotten upset with him for... hitting on another woman? Tony couldn't quite remember considering he was embarrassingly smashed during the encounter, though, he did recall Pepper throwing her ears at him and storming off. Tony had made it up to her with breakfast in bed, a foot rub, and a shit ton of apologising.

His lips curved into a smile as he grabbed them. Nobody could over look how freaking adorable he would look with these. He did note how strange it would be for a man in his mid thirties to wear cat ears to a very formal event, but all common sense be damned. Tony was too into the idea to back out.

"Alright, does anyone know were Tony is? We need to be leaving like... right now." Steve asked as he glanced down at his watch, which Tony had bought him for their one month anniversary. He did a double take as Tony strolled in. What the heck was on his head?

"I'm here." Tony said, acting completely normal. Steve blinked, not being able to take his eyes of the cat ears on top of Tony's tussled hair.

"Tony, we're going to a gala." Steve informed, still staring at the other man's head.

"Wow, didn't know you were captain obvious too, was that like a side gig or something?" Tony answered sarcastically, lightly rolling his eyes. He smiled to himself as he fixed the cuffs of his suit. He knew everyone was staring at him, trying not to mention the new addition to his outfit.

"Tony, there is animal ears on your head." Thor noted.

"Indeed there is, pretty cute, eh?" Tony smiled gesturing to his head.

"Tony..." Steve sighed.

"You don't like them?" Tony asked, widening his eyes. Steve crossed his arms, he could never say no to Tony's puppy dog eyes.

"They're... I... it's a bit strange, don't you think?" Steve stuttered, tightening his grip on himself.

"Uh, strange? No, never thought about it that way..." Tony said quietly, frowning and looking down at his feet.

"Okay, maybe not strange... just different. Yeah, you know, your a grown man-"

"Oh so if Natasha was wearing cat ears it would be completely acceptable."

"Tony, that's not what I was saying."

"Wow, anybody else think this?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I mean, Tony, it is a bit weird for a guy to be wearing them." Bruce chimed in, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, okay, didn't know I lived in a tower full of sexists!" Tony accused, shaking his head.

"I think they look lovely, sir." Jarvis said, causing the group of Avengers to glare up at the ceiling.

"Thank you Jarvis, good to know there's somebody who believes in equality here."

"Okay, this has dragged on long enough. Tony, please just take off the ears. You made your point, whatever it might have been. We need to leave." Steve said. He laid out his hand, waiting for Tony to drop the them in it. Tony crossed his arms, walking past Steve and stood in the elevator. Steve closed his hand into a fist, sucking in a breath. He had to give it to Tony, when he wanted something, he fucking got it. All the rest of the Avengers pilled into the elevator, ignoring the smirk that Tony was sporting. Him and his cat ears had won.

They were making their rounds, Tony introducing Steve to many people and he grew more self conscious as they went. He could feel everyone judging them. Tony didn't seem to mind, but then again, Tony was mostly likely used to people having a problem with him. Steve wasn't. They way they laughed and whispered to each other as Steve and Tony walked away got to him. The final straw came when they talked to a man, to whom Steve assumed was in partnership with stark industries. Tony was going on a huge rant about some technical things, which Steve found endearing though he had no clue what any of it was, while the man laughed into his drink. Steve felt his blood boil as the man continued to patronise Tony, who didn't seem to notice. Tony was smiling and seemed to think the man was being sincere in his comments. Though, Steve knew better.

"Tony, will you accompany me to the bathroom?" He whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Yeah, see you around." Tony said to the man, and followed behind Steve, who was holding his hand tightly.

"Jesus Christ, you're going to cut off my circulation." Tony joked, slipping his hand free once they were in the bathroom. Tony's smile disappeared as he saw how angry Steve looked.

"Is everything alright?" Tony asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, Tony. Everything is not alright." Steve huffed, completely baffled to how Tony could be so oblivious.

"Um, okay... I don't understand..."

"Everyone is looking at us like we're a joke. Maybe you're used to it, but I'm not. Please, just take the damn ears off."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you seriously telling me you didn't notice how that man was laughing at you? For Christ sakes Tony."

"Yeah, he was being an ass, not my fault." Tony shrugged, still not understanding Steve's point.

"Because you're wearing fucking cat ears!" Steve exclaimed, ripping them off Tony's head. Tony stared back at him with wide eyes. He hadn't seen Steve this upset over something so... insignificant.

"How do you expect people to take you serious when you're wearing this? Or do you like it when people treat you like a child?"

"I'm sorry..." Tony whispered, his eyes filling with tears. He didn't mean to embarrass anyone. He genuinely thought he looked cute. His chest closed up as he started remembering what Howard had told him, when he found Tony wearing make-up. He said the same thing Steve was saying. Maybe they were right. How did Tony expect anyone to take him seriously? He brought all the scrutiny he got on himself. He bite his lip as he felt the tears pool over and roll down his cheeks. He was such a cock up.

Steve's gaze sifted as he saw Tony start to cry. He instantly regretted saying anything. How could he have been so insensitive. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't mean it like that. I was just frustrated...I'm sorry." Steve whispered, holding Tony tight enough to cut off air. Tony pulled away after a couple minutes, wiping the tears off his face with the back off his shelve.

"Sorry for being such a pussy." Tony muttered, taking a deep breath before look Steve back in the eyes.

"No, no. Tony, I was being a dickhead." Steve said, looking down at the cat ears he was still holding. He was an idiot to let something so frivolous get in between him and Tony. For fuck's sake, he made Tony cry over some stupid headband. He was a horrid boyfriend.

"I personally think you look adorable with them." Steve smiled, placing them back on Tony's head. Tony let out a small laugh. Steve meant what he said. They went perfectly with the inventor's big, brown eyes.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Tony said, giving Steve a peck on the lips. Everyone else could be damned. All Steve wanted was Tony to be happy.


End file.
